Anastasia: Aftermath
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: Anya and Dimitri may have gotten their happy ever after, but they'll learn just how hard it is to keep it that way.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters, except my own. Anastasia belong to Don Bluth and 20th century Fox.**

 **Note, I'm going by the Broadway version, because as much as I enjoy the movie, I felt magic elements didn't work in a story that was based off of real historical events.**

* * *

The sun rose in Paris and shone on a sleeping, Anya, Demeti and their dog Pooka. As Anya awoke in her small motel bedroom, she couldn't believe what had transpired in the last few days, she not only found her long lost grandmother, discovered that she was really the princess of Russia, managed convince Geb to leave her and Demeti alone, today was the first day of the rest of her life with Demeti and Pooka. As Anya began to fantasize about what the future might bring, she felt something move beside her, Anya looked down to see Pooka waking up and licking her hand.

Anya smiled as she whispered "Good morning, Pooka. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Pooka simply stood up on his hind legs and licked her face. Anya giggled as she whispered "I love you too, boy."

Then the puppy and his mistress heard Demeti start to wake up. Anya smiled as Demeti opened his eyes as she said "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Demeti smiled as he playfully said "Good morning, Anya or should I call you Anastasia?"

"Anya's fine. It's dangerous for me to be called that name." The heir to the Russian throne replied.

"True and where would you like to live?" Demeti added.

"Why don't we move to the countryside?" Anya suggested. "It's nice, quiet and a great place to raise to a family." She added with a smile.

At once, Demeti's face became pale.

"What's wrong?" Anya wondered.

Demeti chose his words carefully before he replied "Anya, I love you and Pooka with all my heart, but I don't know if we're ready for kids yet. We don't even have a home, I don't even have a job and we're not even citizens of this country yet."

Anya smiled as she said "We'll find a way. Besides, how hard could becoming citizens of this country be?"

* * *

Sometime later, at the immigration center Anya and Demeti were learning just how hard it could be to become a citizen of France.

"How are we going to get all the paperwork?" Demeti muttered.

"I know we can get my Grandma-ma to vouch for us, but we don't have any money of our own." Anya said in an attempt to sound optimistic. "Still, we'll find a way." She added.

"I'm almost starting to wish I did take the money." Demeti added as they began to leave the building.

Then they heard a voice whispering "Are you guys looking for work?"

At once, both Demeti and Anya spotted a shady looking fellow appear from the alleyway. "I can get you jobs if you're interested." The Shady figure added.

Knowing where this was going, Demeti narrowed his eyes as he said "Sorry, not interested."

With that, he quickly ushered his wife away to safety.

"What was that all about?" Anya questioned.

"Con man, I could smell him a mile away." Demeti explained as he led Anya back to their motel. Then he added "I'm afraid that I might have to go back to my old tricks again just so that we may have enough to live."

"Maybe we can ask Grandma-ma or Sophie to hire us as servants or something." His wife suggested.

"Your Grandma would never allow you or me to work as servants." Demeti remarked.

"She might have to." Anya stated.

* * *

"No, I will not allow this. I will not have the both of you work as servants" The Dowager Empress Marie stated as she stood up from her chair. "If you need money, I can led you some."

"Thank you very much, Grandma-ma, but that would attract too much attention, create all kinds of rumors, not to mention it bring to Russian government back on our tail again." Anya replied.

"Again? What do you mean 'again?' Has this happened before?" A worried Marie stated as her cousin Sophie and Demeti looked up, equally as anxious and concerned upon hearing what his wife and her third cousin once removed just said.

Anya sighed as she thought _What have I gotten myself into?_

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Anya said "I didn't want to scare you guys, but the night during the ball, one of the Chekist officers entered my room with the intent to kill me."

"What?!" Demeti, Sophie and Marie all cried out in shock and horror at once.

"How did you convince him to let you go?" Demeti wondered as he wrapped his arms around Anya.

"I didn't. I told him I wasn't afraid to die and I could see my family again." Anya replied before she added "He must've had a change of heart after what I said since he told me that he would tell his superiors that my survival is nothing more than a rumor and then he left."

Demeti, Sophie and Marie exchanged glances of confusion and relief. They didn't know how Anya was able to convince that solder to let her live, but they were glad that she did it anyway.

Marie was the first to break the silence with "I'm just glad that you, Demeti and Pooka are safe and I can see you're right. We can't attract too much attention to you guys, so you will work as servants in my home, but you will work your way up to a more respectful position."

"How will we do that?" Demeti wounded.

"You shall go to college and get an education in business." Marie stated with smile.

Anya and Demeti looked at each other in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"How am I going to pay for the tuition, books and other stuff?" Demeti wondered.

"I'll pay for it." Marie answered.

* * *

 **Note: I don't know how closely related Sophie and Anya are, but if Marie and Sophie are cousins, then Anya must be a third cousin once removed. If I'm wrong, please let me know.**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters, except my own. Anastasia belongs to Don Bluth and 20th century Fox.**

 **Thank you Lostchild511 and MultiFandomTrash-6 for choosing to follow and favorite this story.**

 **Thank you EWLoveHSM for choosing to follow this story.**

 **Thank you autumnrose2010, Guest and Jo'Hanna for your reviews.**

* * *

Sometime later, Demeti was looking over college majors and courses that would suit him best.

"How's it going?" Anya wondered as she played with Pooka in her lap.

"It's so hard." Demeti muttered.

"Maybe you could try your hand in business." Anya offered. "You And Vlad were smart enough to get us all the way to Paris." She added.

At his wife's words, Demeti smiled and began to look through the business majors.

"I think I could make a good negotiator." The former con-man stated. Then he looked at his wife and said "Have you finished packing up your stuff yet?"

"Yes, since you, Pooka and I didn't have much to pack." Anya answered as she held up a small suitcase.

She then looked around their hotel room and said "I'm going to miss this place. We had such a good honeymoon here."

The next day, Anya, Demeti And Pooka took a cab from the hotel to a small apartment meant for a family of three or four.

As they stepped inside, Anya remarked "We must thank Cousin Sophie for getting us this apartment."

"Yeah." Demeti added as he looked around the still empty building.

Although they have gotten a home, they still needed furniture for food, utensils and clothing. Sophie said that she had gotten them that stuff too, but it hadn't arrived yet. Then Demeti was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door.

"That must be the moving company." Anya stated as she, Demeti and Pooka hurried towards the door and it indeed they were greeted by their new landlady Madame Du Motier, and several members of the moving company behind her. Madame Du Motier was a middle aged window with short very hair and kind dark brown eyes. She reminded Anya a lot of her Granmama, only she was French and never had any children of her own. Also she was one of the few people who knew who Anya really was.

"And how are the three of you settling in?" Asked Du Motier as she stepped out of the doorway.

"Just wonderful, thank you." Anya replied as the movers entered the apartment with the furniture.

"Come inside." Demeti added.

Madame Du Motier stepped inside the building as the movers placed the furniture down.

"How was the honeymoon?" The landlady inquired.

"It was wonderful thank you." Anya stated.

"I still can't believe you know Sophie." Demeti added. "How do you know her again?"

"I was friends with her mother and I knew Sophie ever since she was a little girl." Du Motier recalled fondly. Then she looked at Anya with a sad expression. "Maybe you and Sophie would've both come to my house if things had gone differently that night."

"Well, I'm here now and If had gone differently I wouldn't have met Demeti or Pooka." Anya remarked.

* * *

Sometime later, Anya, Demeti and Madame Du Motier were all sitting down and enjoying tea in Du Motier's living room.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Du Motier asked as she took a slip of tea.

"Anya and I will apply for citizenship to France with Sophie tomorrow." Demeti replied.

"Let me help you with that." Du Motier offered.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Anya said. With that she picked the phone and called her cousin Sophie and told her about Du Motier wanting to help and be there when they applied for French citizenship tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Sophie picked up Anya, Demeti and Madame Du Motier in her car.

"Sophie, it's so good to see you." Du Motier greeted as she gave the cheerful French woman a hug.

"I missed you so much. It's been such a long time since we saw each other." Sophie stated as the landlady and her teninets got into the car. As the car began to drive towards the center for immigration, Sophie said "Aside from the fact that I introduced you to my long lost second cousin and her new husband." She added.

Madame Du Motier girned before she said "And they are such great tenants and Pooka is very cute."

Anya smiled as she said "How did you get into the rent business anyway?"

"I needed a way to make some extra money and renting out rooms in my apartment seemed like a nice way to do so." Du Motier answered.

Before either Anya, Demeti or Sophie could continue to ask questions, the car suddenly came to a stop. At once, the whole group turned to look out the window and saw that they arrived at the building of immigranton.

Anya took a deep breath as she thought to herself _This is it._

With that, she pulled herself out of thoughts and walked inside with Demeti, Madame Du Motier and Sophie.

* * *

A few moments later, the group of four were meeting with an immigration officer.

"Who has vouched for you today?" He questioned.

"We have." Both Madame Du Motier and Sophie replied at the same time as they both handed the officer proof of the citizenship.

As the officer looked over their proof, he asked "Have they been looked over by a doctor?"

"Yes and here's the medical report." Anya answered in accented French as she handed a folder. "If you read it, you know it will say that my husband and I are in perfect health." She added.

"Stop being so cheerful, it's making him suspicious." Demeti whispered to her in Russian.

Then they were brought back into the conversation by the officer Ashe said "The two of you are from Russia, correct?"

Both Anya and Demeti nodded their heads as the officer said "Welcome to France."

As he handed them a card temporarily residence card that would also allow them to work, Anya and Demeti turned to each other and smiled. It may not be the percent residence card that they were hoping for, but it was the start of their journey to become French citizens and that would be enough for them at least for now.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any characters, except my own. Anastasia belongs to Don Bluth and 20th century fox.**

* * *

 **Thank you Me and autumnrose2010 for your reviews.**

 **Thank you ASianSucessor2012 for choosing to follow and favorite this story.**

* * *

After getting their immigration cards, Anya and Demeti headed back to their apartment with Sophie and Madame Du Motier.

"I can't believe we were there all afternoon." Demeti muttered.

"You better believe it, because I'm tired beyond belief and that's a rarity for me." Sophie stated as she collapsed on the couch.

"Do you mind if I sleep over at your apartment tonight?" Sophie asked. "It's late, I'm tired and I don't feel safe going out by myself at night." She added.

As much as he liked her, Demeti couldn't help but feel annoyed at Sophie right now. All he wanted to have a good night's sleep with Anya and Pooka, he didn't want Sophie staying over. On the other hand, she did have a good point. It wasn't safe for an unmarried woman to be traveling by herself at night and he didn't feel taking her back to her house either.

"Fine, you can stay." Demeti agreed.

* * *

Soon he and Anya set up a makeshift guest bed on the couch for Sophie.

"How do you feel? Is the couch to your liking?" Anya asked as Sophie settled herself on the couch.

"Yes, it feels just fine." Sophie said as she pulled the blankets over her.

"Anyway, Good Night Demeti, Good Night Anya and Good night Pooka." Sophie said as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep.

Pooka gave her a lick on the cheek, as Anya and Demeti said "Good night, Sophie."

Then they turned off the lights and went to their bedroom. Soon they got ready for bed and got under the covers. For a moment, the couple just laid in bed as Pooka made himself comfortable in his own corner.

"After I drop off, Sophie at her house. I'll drop you off at work and then I apply to college and get what I need for my classes." Demeti explained as he went over tomorrow's plans.

"Then you better set the alarm clock." Anya stated teasingly.

With that, Demeti got out of bed and set the alarm clock for six in the morning. Then with nothing else to do, Anya began to read a book to help her sleep as well as Demeti was doing. He was out like a light. Anya closed her eyes as she sighed to herself. Tomorrow, she would be working for her Grandma! She felt a mix of emotions go through her body. Anya was nervous and excited all at once. On one hand it would exciting to see her Grandma at work very often. On the other hand, they wouldn't be able call each other that least it might start up the rumors that Anastasia was alive and well and cause the Satlin to send an assistant after her again.

 _I'm thinking too much about this. I need to sleep._ Anya thought to herself. She gave Demeti a kiss on the cheek as she whispered "Good night." She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep before she knew it. She dreamt of her family once again, however, unlike the last time, they were worried.

Feeling concerned, Anya tried to ask "What's the matter? Is everything okay?"

Anya's mother, the late Queen Alexandra said "My child, you and your husband are in danger."

"What?! But I thought I took care of Geb!" Anya cried out in shock.

"Not from him, you're in danger from…" Alexandra started to say, but who was Anya in danger from she never found out; for at that moment, Anya was awoken by the sound of the alarm clock. She sat up in bed with a gasp as Demeti turned off the alarm and Pooka began to back.

"Anya. What's wrong?! Are you okay? Are you sick? Did you have a nightmare?" Demeti asked as he quickly turned to look at his wife with worry in his eyes.

"I had a very strange dream about my family." Anya started to explain, however Demeti interrupted with "Your family?"

"Don't interrupt me, dear." Anya replied in a warning tone.

"Sorry." Demeti apologized as Anya continued with "As I was saying, I saw my family and my mother said you and I were in danger."

"Danger? But I thought you took care of Geb fellow." Demeti once again interrupted before he quickly added "Sorry."

Anya smiled as she said "I did, but my mother said that you and I are in danger from someone else."

"Who?" Demeti wondered.

"I don't know, she was just about to tell me when the alarm went off and woke me up." Anya explained.

Demeti didn't know what to think. He was a rational man and didn't believe in stuff like people appearing in your dreams and warnings from the afterlife and a couple of years ago, he couldn't believe that a girl like Anya would notice him, let alone marry him!

"All right, I believe you." Demeti stated as Anya wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

* * *

Sometime later after breakfast, Demeti as driving Anya to work.

"Honestly it feels so strange working for my Grandma." Anya mused as she watched the Parians going about their business.

"Lots of people work for their relatives." Demeti replies before he added "On the other hand, not many people are former royalty."

"Shh." Anya whispered as she raised a finger to her lips. "What if someone hears you? Remember my dream?" She added.

"No one's going to hear me." Demeti reassures her as they drove by a flower shop. Little did they know that someone did hear their conversation from their car.

* * *

Jean was on his way to buy flowers for his girlfriend when he heard a man say "On the other hand, not many people are former royalty."

Jean stopped in his tracks and looked in the detection that Demeti and Anya's car had gone off in.

 _Did I hear that right? Former royalty is living here in Paris, aside from the Doweger Empress of Russia? Wait until I tell Marie!_ He thought to himself.

With a spring in his step, Jean hopped inside the flower shop. As soon as the owner saw him, he said "Ah Jean. What can I do for you today?"

"I would like to get a dozen roses for Marie." Jean repiled.

"How is Marie?" The shop owner replied as he grabbed a dozen roses for Marie and tied them together with a matching red bow.

"She's fine. Her paintings are selling pretty well now." Jean replied as he paid the owner.

"When are you going to pop the question to her?" The owner asked as Jean began to walk out of the shop.

Jean paused at that before he answered "I'm not sure yet. I want to, but I keep getting cold feet."

"Just grit your teeth and do it." The owner advised.

Jean thanked the owner before he walked out of the flower shop with that same spring in his step. When he got to Marie's art place, he was greeted with the sight of the room being a complete and utter mess, almost as if they had been a struggle! At once, Jean dropped the flowers and starting running through the room as he called out "Marie! Marie! Marie! Where are you?! Answer me! Marie!"

After several attempts, Jean had no choice but accept that something terrible had happened to the love of his life. As walked towards the phone with the police in mind, it suddenly began to rang.

 _Who could be calling me at a time like this?_ Jean thought to himself as he picked up the phone. Then, he heard the voice of the love of his life cry out "JEAN! JEAN HELP ME!"

"Marie?" Jean whispered in shock as he almost dropped the phone. Then he quickly pulled himself together as he added "Marie? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

Before Marie could reply, the phone was taken away from her as a new voice said "Marie is fine...for now."

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Jean demanded. Then he added "If you want money, I don't have any!"

The voice on the other end chuckled as he added "I know and that's why you're going to rob the Dowager empress for me."

"What makes you think I can?!" Jean demanded outraged that not only this monster held his dear Marie, but also expected him to rob his employer.

"Because you have access to her bank account and if you don't rob the empress within 48 hours, then you can say goodbye to your Dear Marie." The voice stated before he hung up the phone.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any characters except my own. Anastasia belongs to 20 century fox and Don Bluth.**

* * *

As Jean stood by the phone in silence, his mind started to spin. _How was he going to drain Dowger Marie's bank account? Still if he wanted to save his girlfriend's life, he had no choice._

* * *

Meanwhile, Anya was putting on her work uniform as she went over the details of her new job. She was to sweep the floors and clean the windows. To make her first few weeks easier, Anya would be working with an experienced maid named Chloe. She had long blonde hair that was tied up in a bun and had blue eyes.

"First day on the job?" She questioned.

"Yes, how long have you been at it?" Anya asked.

"Most of my life. My mom was a maid." Chloe answered.

"How about you?" She added.

"I only moved to Paris a short while ago and my husband and I only got our citizenship yesterday." Anya explained.

"Lucky for you, I'm an expert in cleaning." Chloe stated. "Follow me to the living room." She added as she lead Anya down the hallway. As Anya followed Chole, she couldn't help but think how strange it was to be walking down this hallway as first as a princess and then as a maid. However, no matter what she became, Anya would always just be Anya.

The former princess pulled herself out of her thoughts as Chloe stopped walking and found herself in the living room. It reminded Anya of her own living room in the palace, they were both large and had huge windows that showed both the lovely city and the garden outside. However, one major difference between them, was that Marie's living room was made for just one person and the occasional guests.

Chloe then handed Anya a broom and a pan to sweep the dust into. With that, Anya began to sweep the floor and to her surprise, she took to it like a natural. Then again, she did some chores at the orphanage where she lived for many years before turning eighteen.

"Not bad." Chloe phrased before she added "I thought you said that this was your first time working as a maid?"

"It is, But I did do some chores at the orphanage." Anya replied before she realized she might have said too much. However, Chloe said "I'm so sorry. I have a feeling that your parents would be proud to see the woman you have become."

Anya wasn't so sure of that, still she hoped that her family would support her marriage to Demeti and love her no matter what like her Grandma if they lived, but Anya understood all to well that her marriage to Demeti would be looked down upon by the Russian imperial court.

Then Anya was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a man yell "Get down in the ground! Now!"

Anya and Chloe fearfully did as they were told. Anya threw herself to the floor with her hands up as she did so, she suddenly remembered that night….

* * *

 _An angry mob brought into the palace. Now Anastasia and her family were being led to their deaths. The princess took all of the faces of her parents and her siblings as she was trying to memorize every detail of their faces. Suddenly she felt guilty for every fight she ever had with her family. However, she didn't have the opportunity to dwell on her family for very long because they were suddenly led to the cellar and were blindfolded. At once, the princess and her family realized they were going to be murdered._

 _The princess heard her little brother start to cry and beg their captors not to kill his family so long as they killed him._

 _Nikolous and Alexandra told him to be quiet and asked to be killed instead so that their children could live._

 _To her shame, Anastasia said nothing. Then their captors spoke and said that they had intention of letting any of the royal family go. With that, the soldiers started to fire upon the royal family._

 _For what seemed to be forever, the room was filled with the sounds of gunfire and screams. Then there was nothing but silence._

 _Then the captors of the royal family left, had they know that Anastasia had survived the gunfire, they wouldn't have left._

 _Once Anastasia was sure that the people responsible for the death of her family were gone. Anya allowed herself to silently cry for her loss before she started to think of a way to escape from this place._

 _As Anastasia peaked through her blindfolds, she had to suppress the urge to openly sob. Her family...her loving family was gone, forever._

 _The sight of her family covered in blood made her want to throw up! However, a strange idea suddenly came into the young princess's head._

 _She could use their blood to make her look dead! Anastasia became disgusted with herself for even thinking of such an idea, but she didn't see any other way out of this nightmarish situation._

 _Fighting back her disgust, Anastasia rolled herself in her family's blood and laid still. Her determination paid off when the executioner's came back and picked up the bodies onto a wagon._

 _Amazing Anastasia managed to stay still as they brought the wagon outside. She even managed to stay still as they were digging unmarked graves for herself and her family._

 _Thankfully, her opportunity to escape came when one of the grave diggers decided to take a break. Once Anastasia was sure he was gone, she forced herself off the wagon and hurried away from the palace as fast as she could._

 _The princess ran blindly until she was hit by a carriage._

 _As Anastasia felt herself slip into unconsciousness, she heard Chloe's voice whispered "This is no time to daydream, Anya!"_

* * *

Anya blinked as she found herself brought back to reality, a reality that currently involved being held hostage by a crazy gun person.

Forcing herself to look up at the man, Anya could see that he was scared and worried for someone and this was all against his will.

As soon as Jean laid eyes of the red-headed maid, he quickly discovered that this was the same woman who looked a lot like the princess Anastasia and who he overheard claimed to be her on his way to the flower shop.

At once, a million thought began to spin inside, Jean's head.

 _Oh, she can identify me? Does she even remember from this morning? Did she even see me this morning? Does she know that I overheard her and her husband this morning? Is she really Princess Anastasia? Can she help me?_ The frightened young man thought to himself.

Jean pulled himself out of his head as he said "You and you, come with me!"

Still scared out of their wits, both Anya and Chloe did as Jean ordered and followed him to a closet.

"Get in the closet!" He ordered Chloe as he pointed his gun at her.

As Chloe hurried in the closet, Anya went to join, but she was stopped by Jean's gun.

"Not you. You're coming with me." Jean ordered as he locked the closet door behind Chole.

* * *

Finding her courage, Anya asked "Why me? I just a maid."

"I know who you really are." Jean said as he grabbed her by the arm.

As he started to drag her down the hallway, a million thoughts started to run through Anya's head.

 _How does he know who I am? Did he overhear me and Demeti talking about my past on my way to work?_ She thought to herself.

Then she thought of Demeti, Pooka, Sophie, her landlady and her grandma. Would she ever see them again and will she make it out of this alive?!

Anya was then brought out of her thoughts as several guards called out "Where do you think you're going?!"

At the sight of the guards, Jean held the gun to Anya's head as he said "Put down your guns, unless you want to see the long lost princess Anastasia belle to bits."

At once, the guards lowered their weapons.

"Very good. Now I'd like to see the Dowger empress. I have somethings to discuss with her." Jean stated smoothly.

Anya found herself wishing that she knew how to disarm a person with a gun. That knowledge would be very useful right now.

 _If I only I could get him to tell me…_ Anya thought to herself.

Suddenly an idea flashed into her head.

 _Get him to talk!_ She realized. At once, Anya pulled herself out of her thoughts as she said "I don't mean to interrupt…"

"I didn't say that you could talk?!" Jean hissed.

"I know! But I just want to know how do you know who I am? Are you with Geb?" Anya questioned boldly.

"Geb? Who's Geb?" A confused Jean replied.

For a moment, Anya was unsure if she should even tell Jean about Geb and how he almost killed her, but spared her as long as she kept her true identity secret.

Then, that moment was gone as Jean said "I said, Who's Geb?"

As he pressed the gun to her forehead, he heard an elderly woman's voice call out "Get away from my granddaughter!"

Anya's heart lept as Jean spun her around to see her Grandma arriving with her guards.

At the sight of her only living grandchild in the arms of this maniac, Marie felt both angry and hurried at once.

Pulling herself together, she asked "What do you need?"

"I need to access your bank account and I need to know who this Geb is." Jean replied.

Anya quickly blurred out "He was the man sent to kill me! The communist government of Russia didn't like that I might be alive, since my very existence poses a threat to them. So they sent a soldier named Geb to kill me, but when he arrived I dared him to kill me since I would be with my family again. However, this made him falter and he decided to spare me and tell the government that my survival was nothing more than a rumor."

As Anya finished her story, she noticed that Jean's demeanor has changed. He looked less like a madman and more like a frightened person, however Anya could tell that he wasn't scared for himself but for some else that he cared deeply for.

Finding her courage, Anya bravely asked "Is someone you care about in trouble?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Jean demanded.

But Anya fired back with "You brought into my grandma's house and took me hostage. It's my business now."

Jean paused as he realized that Anya was right, however before he could reply, Anya added "If you tell us who's in trouble, maybe we can help and not press charges?"

"Anya!" Marie cried out in shock and disbelief that her granddaughter would be so merciful towards the man who had taken her and her co-worker hostage.

"Please Grandma?" Anya pleaded.

Next to her, Marie could see that Jean's resolve was fading even more. Marie nodded in agreement as Jean let out a sigh as he said "Alright, some folks-I don't know who they are, they took my girlfriend and they demanded that I steal all of your money in order to get her back!"

At once, relief and understanding flooded Marie's face as she said "I should've known that you couldn't betray us. Do you know how they found out that you work for me?"

Jean shook his head as he said "I don't know. All I know is that they kidnapped my girlfriend."

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Anya assures him before she added "Did they say where to meet you?"

* * *

Sometime later, Jean seemingly found himself all alone as he stood in the middle of a dark alleyway with a sack with what appeared to be a huge amount of money.

He kept looking at his watch anxiously, waiting both his girlfriend and her kidnappers to arrive. After standing in that spot for what seemed to an eternity, Jean finally heard the sound of a car approaching him. As the car stopped, two men got out of the money and said "Hand over the money."

"Where's my girlfriend?!" Jean demanded.

One of the men let out a sigh as he reached i the passaginers seat and pulled out a frightened, bound and gagged Marie.

Jean opened his mouth to ask if his love was unharmed, but the two men interrupted with "Hand over the money."

Jean attempted to lift up the sack and drag it over, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Both men sighed as one of them threw Marie at Jean.

As Jean quickly caught the love of his life, the two men hurried over to the big sack.

As they tried to move, all of sudden several French police officers appeared out of nowhere, pointing their guns at the men as they shouted "Put your hands in the air!"

* * *

Sometime later, Jean and Marie were talking to the police as the car that contained the two criminals drove off towards the police station.

"What was in that bag?" Marie whispered to Jean.

At that moment, Anya popped out of a nearby car and said "It was a big pile of rocks."

A few seconds later, her husband Demetri got out of the car and said "I can't believe you're so calm around this guy, after everything he did."

"He was blackmailed." Anya reminded her husband, but Demeti still glared at Jean.

"What's going on?" Marie wondered.

Averting his eyes away from Marie, Jean began to mutter "I was desperate…"

"And I told you, I forgive you." Anya answered.

"What happened?" Marie once again demanded.

As Jean sat them both down, Anya and Demetri got back in the car as it drove them to their apartment.

As soon as they stepped inside their home, Demetri said "I can't believe that you forgive so easily after he took you hostage!"

"You already said that Demetri and wouldn't you do the same for me if I was kidnapped?" Anya replied as Madame Du Motier greeted them with Pooka in her arms as she said "Sophie called me and told me what happened. Are you alright Anya? Demeti? Is there anything I can do for either you?"

Anya took Pooka in her arms as Demetri answered with "Thanks, But all me and Anya need right now is sleep."

Madame Du Motier looked taken aback for a moment before she replied with "Of course. I hope you have a good night's sleep."

With that, she went back to her room as the couple entered their apartment.

"If I didn't have the aid of your grandmother, then I guess would do want he did." Demeti replied as he and Anya climbed into bed together.

"Still, are you sure he can keep a secret?" He added.

"I'd think he'd keep it out of gratitude of getting his girlfriend back and being kept out of jail." Anya answered.

"Fair point." Demetri states as Anya kissed him on the cheek before they wished each other goodnight before they laid still, listening to Pooka's breathing and their own until they fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any characters except my own. Anastasia belongs to Don Bluth and 20 century Fox.**

* * *

The next morning, Anya and Demetri woke and started to passionately kiss each other so much that it started to lend to something more. Then they were brought out of it, by Pooka's barking.

Anya and Demetri blushed in embarrassment as Demetri said "I better get ready for class."

"Are you sure?" Anya asked before she added "Don't you want to take the day off too after everything that happened yesterday?"

"Must resist temptation." Demetri muttered as Anya laughed.

"Maybe we could do lunch afterwards." He added.

Anya giggles but still she didn't want to be left alone, unlike her grandma. Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Demeti replied "You wouldn't be alone, you have Pooka and Madame Du Motier to keep you company."

"But I want you. I want to feel your arms around me. I want to hold me and need me. I want to protect me. I feel safe with you." Anya pleaded.

Demetri became quiet for a moment, before he answered "I can call in sick today."

Anya gave him a smile of thanks.

* * *

Later that day, Anya and Demetri went out for lunch. However, they were constantly looking around for any sign that they were being followed either by Russian forces or by the same people forced that man into taking Anya hostage.

"It's just so crazy that everything can go back to normal after what happened yesterday." Anya muttered as she clung to her husband's right arm.

"Yeah." Demetri added as he whispered "When I heard what happened I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

As he finished, Demetri pulled Anya into a tight embrace, which she just eagerly returned. When the moment ended, the two of them pulled apart as they walked into a cute little cafe. It had an outside view and all the tables had flowers in the center.

"Where would you like to sit? Inside or outside?" Demetri whispered.

Anya thought about it and what happened yesterday and the answer came to her very easily. Anya pulled herself out of her thoughts as she said "I'd like to sit outside please."

* * *

Sometime later, Anya and Demetri were sitting outside as they were slipping wine.

"Why outside?" Demetri wondered.

"Because if I was outside yesterday, I would have the chance to run away and get help if I saw him coming." Anya explained.

"He would chased after you and even if you did escape, he would still take Chloe hostage and use to get the money." Demetri muttered. "Let's just be thankful that no one died." He added.

Anya could only nod in agreement before she added "Don't ever go there again."

As the couple each repressed a shudder, their thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the arrival of their waitress.

"Have you decided yet?" She asked in a pleasant tone.

"I'll think I'll have the roast duck." Anya answered.

"And I'll have some soup and beef." Demetri added.

As their waitress took down their orders and went to give them to the chef, Anya and Demeti decided to talk some more about various other topics.

"In all the chaos that happened yesterday, I forget to ask you how was your first day of class? What was it like to be in college? What are your classmates like? What are your professors like?"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. One question at a time." Demetri replied as he jokingly put his hands up.

As Anya bit back a giggle, Demetri said "My first day of class was very overwhelming. Never did I dream that I would ever set foot in a place like that. When I was kid, I had to think on my feet just to get by and survive. All of the students almost as wealthy as your grandma. At times, I felt I didn't belong there."

"Don't say that. You're just as good as they are. You're just as smart as they are." Anya pleaded as she placed her right hand in his left arm.

Demetri smiled at her words, Anya could make him feel like he could do anything.

"Thanks Anya." He replied.

"Anyway, What did you learn?" Anya inquired.

"It was honestly just a get to know you period." Demetri answered. "Our professor told us about himself, what the course would be about and what we could expect on it." He added.

"What is the course about?" Anya asked.

Demetri let out a sigh as he said "It's about management skills and working together with your co-workers."

"What do you learn how to manage?" Anya wondered.

"Just about everything. Stores and stocks mostly." Demetri answered. Then he laughed at himself.

"What's so funny?" Anya asked.

"Me, a stockbroker." Demetri laughed.

"You could be a stockbroker, you know you were clever enough to get us into Paris, get me to my grandma and come up with the whole idea." Anya stated.

"Vlad helped me with it." Demetri reminded her.

"Don't sell yourself short Demetri, you're so smart and brave." Anya pleaded. "Don't you remember that incident on the train and how we narrowly avoided being captured?" She added in a whisper.

"Yes and I think it's time to go home." He added as he looked around and made sure no one was listening.

"Well, can we at least take the food to go?" Anya questioned.

Demetri thought about it for a moment before he said "Yes."

* * *

Later at their apartment, the couple who enjoying a meal of pasta.

"I can't believe they sell pasta along aside baguettes ." Anya muttered in amazement.

"Well, Paris is a global city after all." Demetri replied as he took a bite.

As they ate, the couple sat in silence in front of an open fire.

* * *

 **I don't know if the term, "take it go" existed in the 20s, but I couldn't resist using it.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any characters except my own. Anastasia belongs to Don Bluth and 20th century Fox.**

 **I also don't own a well known gag from How it should've ended.**

 **Thank you WhiteTiger19 for favoring this story.**

* * *

The next day, Anya woke up on the couch resting next to Demetri and as she got up, she was stunned as she suddenly started to feel sick.

Anya quickly rushed towards the bathroom, closed the door behind her and vomited like crazy. After what seemed to be an eternity, Anya finally stopped as she heard knocking on the door as Demetri asked "Anya, are you alright? Are you sick? What happened? I heard you vomiting a lot in the bathroom."

Anya forced herself to stand up and shaky walked herself over towards the skin. "I don't feel so good." She replied as she wiped her face and washed her hands.

Sometime later, Anya was resting in bed, with Pooka curling up beside her as Demetri was checking her temperature.

As he took his right hand off of her forehead, he remarked "You have a fever."

"This is great. Just great." Anya muttered as she pulled the covers over her face. "How am I supposed to go to work?" She wondered.

"Anya, I'll take care of it." Demetri assured her as he kissed her on the forehead. As he got up to make the phone call, Anya just stared at the ceiling for a few moments before Pooka got up from his spot and walked over to her. As he licked her right cheek, Anya let out a little giggle as she whispered "Thanks Pooka."

The loyal little dog let out a small bark as Anya reached out with her right hand to pet him.

* * *

Anya petted her dog for what seemed to be a long time before she fell asleep. As she slept, the former grand duchess dreamt that she was back with her whole family. Her mother, Alexandra was the first to speak "Congratulations, my dear. I hope you and Demetri will be very happy."

Anya smiled as she said "Thanks Mama, But the wedding was a while ago. Still your approval of Demetri is well appreciated."

Alexandra smiled as she explained "We all love Demetri. He and Vlad helped you remember who really are and we'll always be grateful to him for that. However, I wasn't talking about your wedding, but your upcoming baby."

When she heard that, Anya couldn't help but burst out into laughter. When she saw that her family wasn't laughing, she realized "You're serious aren't you?"

As her family all nodded their heads, Anya remarked "You don't understand. I'm not pregnant, I'm just sick."

"You're both pregnant and sick." Her father Nicholas interjected. "And if you want to save the baby, you need to wake up right now, call a doctor and have him do a test on you." He added.

* * *

With that, Anya suddenly woke up with a loud gasp. As Pooka rushed over to her side and started to lick her face, Anya heard the front door open as Madame Du Motier called out "Anya! Are you alright? Demetri asked me to look after you and Pooka while he went to college today. Also, Sophie's coming over to drop off a get well package and Demetri let your grandmother know that you wouldn't be able to go to work today."

 _Thanks Demetri._ Anya briefly thought to herself before she left her head and said "Madame Du Motier, I know that this is going to sound odd, but can you arrange a doctor's appointment for me please?"

Her landlady entered her bedroom with a smile as she said "You don't have to worry about a thing. Demetri already told me that he made a doctor's appointment for you today while you were sleeping. In fact, the doctor's coming over today."

 _At least, that part's taken care of. Thanks again Demetri._ Anya once again thought to herself.

Anya looked at her lady land and said "Can you call the doctor and ask him to perform a pregnancy test on me?"

"Why?" Madame Du Motier asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I just have a strange feeling that I might be pregnant." Anya confessed, not wanting to tell her land last about her fever dream, fearing she might sound crazy.

Madame Du Motier was quiet before she asked "How long have you had this feeling?"

"Just today so far." Anya replied.

Madame Du Motier got up from her seat and said "What's the name of your doctor?"

"It's in the notebook in the draw the right side of the bed." Anya explained as she felt a mixture of relief and as she reached into the draw and pulled out a notebook. As she flipped through the pages, the long lost princess of Russia found the number she was looking for.

"It's 361-9913." Anya replied as she translated the notes from Russian to French.

At once, Madame Du Motier picked up the phone and dialed the doctor's number.

* * *

Sometime later, the doctor arrived just as Demetri left college early after hearing from his land last that Anya might be pregnant. He nervously held her hand as the doctor performed his examination on her. Once that was done, he said "Okay, we're going to have to get your blood drawn in order to see if you are really pregnant."

Anya turned her head away and squeezed her husband's hand for reassurance before he suddenly said "Anya, I love you. Please don't kill me."

"What did you do?" Anya demanded as she suddenly became nervous.

"Nothing!" Demetri insisted. Before he added "It's just that…" He then lowered his voice to a whisper as he said "I'm afraid of needles."

Anya looked at her husband with a mixture of disappointment, relief and understanding. Then, Madame Du Motier added "I can stay with you if you want."

Anya gave her land last a look of thanks as Demetri left the room with a look of guilt on his face. Once the blood test was done, the doctor gathered his things and left the apartment. After the doctor had returned to his office, Anya, Demetri, Madame Du Motier and even Pooka starting to think about the possibility of having a baby so soon.

 _Am I ready to be a mom? How will I know I'm doing this right? My own mother's not around to comfort me and guide me anymore. Will my Grandma, Cousin Sophie and Madame Du Motier help me? How can we afford another mouth to feed?_ Anya thought to herself.

Meanwhile Demetri was thinking, _A baby! How wonderful! If it turns out right, then I'm going to be a Daddy and I must tell everyone! If it's a boy, then I'll teach him everything I know, if I have a girl, I'll always protect her._

As Demetri continued to imagine what life would be like with a new baby in the picture, Madame Du Motier was dwelling on her own thoughts of the possible new tenant that might join her apartment. _I wonder what the child will be like? As long as Anya and Demetri can look after the baby properly, clean up after it and raise the child to be a good person, then it will be fine. I'm sure that they'll be great parents._

As the landlady continued to wonder about the new baby, Pooka was thinking _Yay! A new playmate!_ At once, he pictured himself playing on the floor with a faceless infant.

* * *

Sometime later, an all better Anya was nervously waiting by the phone. It had been awhile since she had recovered from her fever and gone back to work. She could only hope that if she was pregnant that her sickness didn't harm the baby. After what seemed to be forever, the phone rang and Anya nervously picked it up, wondering if it was the doctor.

On the other end, she heard his voice say "Anya, Congratulations! You're having a baby!"

Anya let out a gasp of joy as she yelled out "Really?!"

"Yes and don't worry the baby is fine. I looked over your blood work and your illness didn't affect the baby whatsoever." The doctor assured her.

As Anya let out a sigh of relief, the doctor added "Now, you need to stop by my office as soon as you can. I need to go over with you all things you need to do and the medicine you need to take for your pregnancy."

"Yes! I'll come to your office right after work tomorrow." Anya promised.

"Have a nice evening." The doctor said before he hung up.

Once the conversation ended, Anya realized _How am I going to tell Demetri?_

* * *

Later that evening, when Demetri came home from work, he found a romantic candlelight dinner with Anya and Pooka waiting for him. They were both dressed nicely and the meal looked delicious. As Demetri sat down in his chair, he realized that all of the food was baby sized.

"Anya...is there something that you're trying to tell me?" Demetri mused in a bemused yet playful tone.

Anya nodded her head as she said "The doctor called and we're pregnant."

Demetri smiled the biggest smile that Anya had ever seen as he asked "I'm going to be a Daddy?"

Anya giggled as she nodded yes.

Demetri jumped up from his seat, ran towards the window and shouted in French, "I'm so happy! Everyone my wife is pregnant!"

"Shut up!" Yelled back their neighbors.

Anya shook her head as Demetri ran away from the window and out of their apartment. "Madame Du Motier, Anya's pregnant!"

In spite of making a complete fool out of himself, Anya couldn't help but laugh as she felt reassured that Demetri was so excited to be a father. She may not know how they would make raising a child work now, but it felt good to know that she had so much support.

* * *

 **I'm sure if phones as we know them existed in the 1920s or if phone numbers work like that in France back then or even now , but I'm using Artistic License.**

 **However, if there are any French reviewers or reviewers who know the history of France in the 1920s or the phone number system, please correct me on any mistakes I'm making.**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any characters except my own. Anastasia belongs to Don Bluth and 20th century Fox.**

* * *

It had been several weeks since Anya discovered that she was expecting a baby and she still had mixed few about the whole thing. The idea that she was going to be a mother in nine months was still mind-blowing to her. Even though she had her grandma, her second cousin and her landlady willing to help her and Demetri out, at times, Anya wasn't sure if she could do it. Which was why, she had began to spend more time at the local library.

* * *

It had been a long time since, Anya had read books in French, but she could vaguely recall her French lessons when she was a young girl.

In her own private room in the palace, her tutor was going over the original French version of Les Miserables with her.

"Now remember if you come across any words that you don't know, you can ask me, alright?" He reminded the young duchess.

Anastasia eagerly nodded her head. She aside from her horseback riding lessons, her favorite lessons were her French.

Then her thoughts were interrupted as her tutor said "Now, let's resume our of chapter 9."

* * *

Anya took a deep breath and began to read chapter 9 aloud. As she got caught up in the drama of Fantine's plight, the young duchess suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice ask "Excuse me miss?"

Anya blinked as she returned to the reality that she was a newly wed mother to be and no longer the heir to the Russian throne. Still holding the book in her right hand, Anya looked up too see that she had almost left the library without checking out the book!

Anya felt her face flush with embarrassment as she spun around to see a librarian clerk with blonde hair and green eyes starting at her from across the desk. At once, she quickly and quietly replied "I'm sorry I was just lost in my own thoughts."

"Thinking about becoming a mother or are you worried about a friend who's about to become a mother?" The librarian clerk asked her in French.

For a moment, Anya wondered how did he know. Then she looked at the book in her hand and remembered it was all about the anxieties of upcoming motherhood.

"Yes, I'm worried about a friend of mine." Anya replied in French, not feeling like telling the clerk that _she_ was the mother to be.

The clerk gave her sympathetic smile as he answered "Motherhood is a blessing, you should be proud of her. How far along is, by way?"

"A few weeks along." Anya answered. "I know it can be a blessing, but what worries me is the fact that she only got married not that long ago and she's the one putting food on the table as her husband is going to college to get better opportunities for them." She added, feeling unsure why she spilling out all of her feelings to a stranger.

The librarian clerk gave her a sympathy look as he said "She needs to do all that she can for herself and she needs to be stop being selfish."

"What?" Anya muttered in disbelief.

"She needs to go home and take care of her baby. It isn't fair that she needs to make her husband waste time getting an education instead of working." The clerk continued.

 _I can't believe I'm hearing this._ An angry Anya thought to herself. She angrily slammed the book down on the counter before she stormed out of the library.

 _I'm never coming back here again._ Anya vowed as she walked down the stone steps. As she reached the bottom, Anya suddenly felt her stomach starting to growl. Feeling hungry, Anya began to look for a place to eat. As she looked over the many restaurants, Anya realized that she had a craving for crappies with ice cream. With that, Anya walked into a lovely black and pink crappie shop. Inside she was greeted by a red head in a black and pink dress as she asked "What can I do for you?"

Anya looked over the menu before she looked over at the server and said "I would like a crappie filled with chocolate, covered in chocolate and ice cream on the side."

The woman wrote all that down before she answered "Your total comes to 3 francis."

Anya handed the woman her money before she walked outside and sat down on a white elegant looking chair. Anya was surprised how soft the chair was and how lucky was able to sit at this place during her day off from work. She started to think about whether the baby would be a boy or a girl. If it was a boy, she would name the child after her father, her brother or both of them and give him a French male name. If it was a girl, she would name it after all of her sisters and grandma as well as give the child a French female name. What would the baby look like? Would it be a spitting image of Demetri? Would it look like her? Would be some combination of themselves? Would the child have the looks of their relatives? Before Anya could dwell on the matter even further, her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the waitress say "Your order is ready."

With that, she placed the crappie down in front of Anya as she went back to the counter. Anya began to eat her crappie as she thought about work and what it would be like tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Anya was cleaning the windows and rooms of her grandma's mansion with Chloe.

"How was your day off?" She as she scrubbed the carpet.

"It was nice, I was looking over books on how to deal with anxieties on upcoming motherhood." Anya replied as she picked up a towel from a nearby bucket filled with water and scrubbed the window.

"Congratulations, by the way." Chloe remarked as she took out the last of the carpet stains. "What does the Dowager empress even do that causes so much stains in the carpet?" She added.

 _Maybe she has a lot of parties?_ Anya thought to herself. _No, that can't be right. She only had parties on special events, maybe she just likes to eat or drink in this room a lot?_ She added.

Then, Anya pulled herself out of her thoughts as Chloe asked "Have you and your husband talked about your plans on who will be the breadwinner and how you'll each raise the baby?"

Anya pauses for a moment before she answered with "He's thinking about putting college on hold and getting a job while I go on Maternity leave."

"What kind of job is he thinking of getting?" Chloe wondered.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't made up his mind yet." Anya answered.

"Well he could always work in a grocery store. I heard they're always looking for people to hire." Chloe suggested.

At her words, Anya began to think over the kinds of jobs Demetri could work at a supermarket, he could be a cashier, a janitor or a manager. He did such a good job getting her, Pooka, Vlad and herself into Paris that running a store would be small potatoes to that. He also used work in the kitchen, so he could easily be a baker or stock up food to sell to the customers. Before Anya could continue to dwell on the matter, she heard her grandma's voice state "Well done girls, why don't you all take a break for the day?"

Anya and Chloe spun in shock to see the Dowager Empress herself standing in the doorway to the living room.

Chloe was the first to speak with "Are you sure my lady?"

Marie nodded her head as she said "Of course I'm sure, you've earned it."

With that, Chloe went to get her lunch as Anya moved to follow her, but was stopped as she felt her grandmother place her right hand on her shoulder as she said "How are you and Demetri holding up?"

"We're doing fine, Grandma. The baby isn't due for another eight months. We have plenty of time to prepare and think over our options." Anya assured her.

"Nine months can pass so quickly, Anya." Her Grandma reminded her. She then leaded into her granddaughter's right ear and whispered "Are you sure you don't want my financial aid? The money could help you, Demetri and the baby."

Anya sighed. It was so hard to turn down her grandmother's help. However, in order for her real identity to be protected, she couldn't rely on her grandmother's help to much. Getting hired as a maid and finding an apartment with aid of her second cousin was one thing, taking money from her grandma, that would get the communist Russian government back on her tail again.

"Grandma, you know why I can't offer." Anya stated sadly.

"Well, will you at least let me give you a bonus check?" The Dowger empress pleaded.

"Sure." Anya stated.

* * *

Sometime later, Anya was walking back towards her apartment, feeling good about her bonus in her purse. She decided to make a quick stop at the bank to cash it. As Anya walked inside, she noticed a strange man in a trench coat approaching one of the tellers and saying something to them as he opened up one side of his coat. As Anya took a closer look, she could see that he had a gun in his jacket. At once, she opened her mouth and screamed "He has a gun!" As security rushed over towards the man, he took out his gun and fired it into the air.

"Get down! On the ground! Now!" He ordered.

Anya did as he asked along with everyone else in the store.

 _What have I done?_ She thought to herself as she looked over at her now follow hostages. _How are we all going to get out of this and will I ever see Demetri, Pooka, Grandma, Sophie and Madame Du Motier ever again? Will I come out of this alive?_

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
